


Chasing the Neon Throne

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Pride Month 2019- Sanders Sides [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Demiboy, Demiboy Roman, Do not post to another site, Fluff, Human Gender High School AU, M/M, Other, demigender, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Roman is not happy with people misgendering him and decides to be as dramatic about it as possibleWritten for Pride Month Day 6: Demigender! (A day late thanks to finals)





	Chasing the Neon Throne

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all so much! Enjoy this self-projection and recreation of something I actually did xD

“I hate everything about this,” Roman groaned, flopping face-first into the couch. “Like… why do people have to be dicks?” 

 

“Because people are threatened by things they do not understand and seek to invalidate you to feed their own egos,” Logan replied, calmly flipping another page of his book. “If it is any consolation, I believe Virgil is glaring them into submission as we speak.” 

 

“That’s not consolation! I want to be the one doing that!” Roman complained, throwing his hands up at the most awkward angle imaginable. His shoulders protested the movement and he dropped them, groaning again. 

 

“Roman,” Logan sighed, finally setting down his book and looking over at Roman. “There is no need to exacerbate this situation. Staying here and attempting to calm down is the wisest course of action for everyone.” 

 

“You can’t logic your way out of everything, Logan!” Roman yelled back. “You weren’t the one they just… just…”

 

“Oh, I have never had my gender invalidated?” Logan replied, tone icier than the Arctic wind. 

 

“... sorry that was going to be a dick statement,” Roman mumbled. Logan sighed and stood, walking over to sit next to Roman. Roman moved his legs for his boyfriend and let Logan sit down, laying his legs down in his lap. 

 

“It is quite alright. You are angry and hurt that a person you once considered a friend does not respect your pronouns. That is an awful situation for everyone.” 

 

“I know… but that doesn’t mean I should take it out on you when you’re just trying to help,” Roman sighed. “Thank you for putting up with my theatrics…” 

 

“Hey, no. I’m not ‘putting up’ with anything. I would like to be here to help my incredibly valid demiboyfriend in any way possible,” Logan firmly stated, rubbing gentle circles into Roman’s back. Roman melted a bit at both the touch and the words, snuggling into Logan and the couch. Logan chuckled and kept going, the two lapsing into silence for a good long while. 

 

“You know what I should do?” Roman blurted after some amount of time. “I should walk into school tomorrow with my pride flag.” 

 

“That is a wonderful idea, Roman, but are you not worried about your parents?” Logan asked, pausing in the massage. Roman simply snorted and rolled over, staring his boyfriend in the eyes. 

 

“Honestly, no. They already know.” Logan’s eyes widened and he flushed a bit, gently grabbing Roman’s hand. 

 

“Ah. I… was not aware.” 

 

“Yeah, I don’t usually tell people that they know and are supportive,” Roman answered. “Mostly because it’s no one’s business.” 

 

“That is true,” Logan mused. “So, you are going to school tomorrow in your pride flag, yes?” 

 

“Yeah, and a bunch of makeup. Because why not?” Logan hummed in agreement, tilting his head to the side slightly, a look of contemplation crossing his face. 

 

“Are you feeling better, love?” he asked. Roman nodded, sitting up to smooch him, and Logan smiled softly before pushing Roman off him and standing up. “Then I shall see you tomorrow at school in all of your demiboy glory.” With that, Logan walked out, leaving Roman to plan out his dramatic coming-outfit for the coming day. 

 

The next day, Roman strolled into school, grinning like a fool. His white Converse-clad feet thumped against the floor to a beat only he could hear as he twirled through the hallway, demiboy pride flag swirling behind him. He hummed, ignoring the stares he was garnering, and bounded over to his friend group, waving wildly. Dee saw him first, looking up with a smile on his lips as he nudged Emile and Remy. 

 

“Roman, the most valid demiboy, how are you today?” Virgil drawled, smirking. Patton was squealing and jumping up and down, clapping their hands together and throwing out 100 compliments a second. Roman just laughed and hugged all his friends, wondering briefly where Logan was. 

 

He didn’t have to wonder for long, as he heard his boyfriend clear his throat behind him. He spun around, arms open for a hug, and froze, staring at Logan with wide eyes. 

 

“Surprise, Roman. You look lovely as always.” This… this he had not expected at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh don't worry, nothing bad ;) 
> 
> You'll see in a little bit~ 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
